Love, Life and Sorrow
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story that reflects on Calleigh and Horatio and the relationship they have to each other over the years.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note 1: **_Originally I wanted to do a DuCaine that was based on making love, where and how, but as the story developed it became something more. It is based on different episodes I find important. Sorry it's not much from season 7 and out as I haven't seen all that much off it.

_**Authors Note 2: **_Thanks to my sweetheart for helping me a little here and there.

_**Authors Note 3: **_To my friend Emily that made me write my first DuCaine, hope you like it.

_**Authors Note 4: **_Thanks to my friend Niki for helping out with the title.

_**Authors Note 5: **_Fair warning of sex and also notions of a rape during the story. Thought I put it here rather than over each chapter.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Love, Life and Sorrow.**_

_**Lost Son - Before the funeral.**_

"Horatio, take me now, please. I need to feel alive," Calleigh whispered as she was still caught up in his embrace. They were standing there all alone, tightly wrapped up in each other in the locker room. There was still thirty minutes until they had to be a Tim Speedles funeral.

"Excuse me," the older redhead said, surprised by her request.

"Take me," she whispered again.

The redhead slowly pushed down her skirt, just enough to get access to her sex. It was covered by blonde down, making him thing that it wasn't long ago since she had let it grow back.

Horatio let his hand stroke gently over it, making a shiver of lust run down her spine. It didn't take more than that little touch to make her moan. The older man quickly bent forward, kissing her neck roughly, and grabbing her breasts only to rub them hardly.

The blonde moaned out even louder as he went harder on her, pushing her against the lockers.

She somehow managed to pull down his zipper, freeing his growing cock. Horatio didn't waste any time and lifted her up on him, pushing into her hard and fast, not showing her any mercy. He simply took her harder than he had ever taken her before.

Calleigh held onto him, biting his neck, screaming into his ear, getting her release moments before he got his.

Horatio slowly lifted her off; zipping up as she fixed her hair and outfit so what they had been doing wouldn't show.

"Thank you, I really needed that right now," she said, giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"You are welcome sweetheart, so are you driving or am I?" he asked, gently kissing her forehead.

"I am as I am the faster driver even if you can be pretty fast as times as well," she said, wiggling her eye brows on her way out. He just chuckled as he followed her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Under the influence- After play.**_

Calleigh was at home in bed crying, holding on to an old teddy bear her father had once given her.

Why couldn't he have kept it together just once? Seeing him in jail had just been too much, the thought of that he might have killed somebody, it was just more than she could deal with.

"Sweetheart," she heard Horatio's velvet rumble from her doorway.

"I'm not OK," she sobbed.

Horatio sighed as he walked over, sat down next to her and led her into his protective arms. They had been a couple for three months now.

Still in tears her lips found his. First her kisses were insecure, but soon proved to be more and more demanding as she pushed him down on the bed and got on top. Before he could react he had torn off his shirt and tie and aggressively started to bite and scratch his upper torso.

Horatio first tried to make her slow down, but quickly saw that there was no point so he let her go on.

She got their pants of in a hurry and got back on top of him.

Never before had she been riding Horatio that hard and fast. Never before had she climaxed that fast when she initiated the riding. Horatio watched with amazement as the blonde collapsed shaking on top of him.

Gently he stroked her until she calmed down, her shivering stopped and her breathing went back to normal as he again cold feel her tears against him.

"Shhh sweetheart, it will be Okay," he whispered, holding her closely in a very protective way.

"No it won't, he will never stop," she whispered, holding on to him hardly.

Horatio didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, instead he held her and let her cry. In the end it turned out it was just the kind of comfort she needed as her sobs slowly died away and she would soon be sleeping safely protected by his arms.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**10-7 Goodbye brother/ Save me.**_

Horatio was looking after the plane that had just taken off with his brother Raymond and his family. He couldn't believe he had found him after believing he was dead after all these years, only to have to send him away, not knowing when he would see them again.

Horatio whipped away a tear that had started to find its way down his cheek while he got inside his Hummer.

His only thought was, "Calleigh, I need you now."

Sadly he got her answering machine saying, "You have reached Calleigh Duquesne, I'm busy right now, so please leave a message."

"Odd," Horatio thought as she would normally be on her way home now, so there really should have been no valid reason for her phone being off.

He figured that she was most likely working overtime down in firearms where there was no connection and decided to go there to check. If nothing else he could ask if anyone had seen her leave or not.

* * *

Horatio parked the car and locked it before taking the elevator up to his floor. There everything seemed more chaotic than usual. He looked to see if he could find any of his team still left and luckily spotted Eric in the break room.

"Eric, what is going on?" the Lieutenant asked, raising his brows at the younger man.

"Hagen…he…shoot himself in front of Calleigh, he answered with a sigh.

"Oh God," he thought, but asked, "And Calleigh?"

"She went home, I asked if she wanted me to drive her, but she said no," said Eric honestly.

"How long ago?" asked Horatio.

"Uhm, about an hour ago, maybe before," Eric said, making Horatio hurry towards the car to get to her, before it was too late.

* * *

While Horatio had said goodbye to his family, Calleigh had watched her ex-boyfriend kill himself in front of her, on her territory. His brain mass dripping down on her clean floor. Messing up was sacred to her.

This had upset the blonde in more than one way and she only knew one thing, she could not be around firearms for a very long time. First Tim and now John, this was the final straw.

She took one last look at the place she loved the most in the world, before the elevator doors closed and she could only see the silver metal. First then she let one single tear run down her cheek.

Once she got home she allowed herself to fall apart and cry like she hadn't done in years.

How could he do that?

In her safe place, trash it, now all she could think about when she went in there was him. To her that was both wrong and unacceptable. He had in a way tossed her out of her home.

How was she going to go back there now after all that had happened the last year, first loosing Tim and examine his gun, letting her salty tears drip down on the work bench. Then this.

She only knew that she couldn't go back, it would simply be too hard, with the bad memories.

With shivery hands she reached for the gun in her holster, pointing it towards her head. Just then, when she was going to put an end to it all, her phone went off.

She looked at the display…Ryan.

She slowly put the gun aside, sighed and pressed on the answer key before saying, "Duquesne."

"Hey, it's Ryan, I just wanted to check on you," he said honest.

"That is really sweet of you, but I really am fine, so there is no need to worry, said the blonde, in an amazingly calm tone. Looking over at the gun, that was right neck to her.

"Are you sure, because I could come over if you don't want to be alone," he said.

"I'm sure, I just need a little time to clear my head, then I will be fine," she said.

"Well in that case see you at work tomorrow," he said.

"You will," she promised before hanging up on him.

Calleigh looked at the phone wondering if she should call Horatio, only she didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She didn't want anyone else to contact her, disturbing her so she turned the phone off. As more tears followed she pulled the trigger.

"Bang, bang," it sounded as she begged for the pain inside her to go away.

* * *

Just as Calleigh pulled the trigger Horatio was running up the stairs to her apartment. He had just reached the door when he heard them. Two gunshots and he knew the most likely reason as to why.

"Calleigh, no," he whispered, fumbling in his pocket after the key to her door. They had both given each other the keys a while back in case of emergencies or one of them for one reason or another needed to get in.

As he got inside he took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for anything that might be waiting for him inside.

"Calleigh, sweetheart," he called out, hoping he was not too late, maneuvering his way to her bedroom where the door was ajar.

He found her naked on the bed, shivering, still holding on to her gun, next to her head was two bullet holes.

He didn't know if she missed on purpose or not, then again he didn't care all that much, the only thing that mattered was that she was alive and unharmed by those bullets next to her.

Horatio sat down next to his sweetheart, carefully placing a hand on her belly, it was hot has fire, then again it always was.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking at him with regretful eyes, slowly placing her hand on top of his.

"I'm just glad that for once your aim was off," he said as he led her into his arms.

As she broke free from his grasp she whispered, "I need to feel you."

Horatio slowly undressed and got under with his girlfriend to give her what she so depseratly needed in every way.

* * *

That night Horatio made love to his Calleigh as it was a matter of life and death, before the tentacles of exhaustion captured them both in their grasp and pulled them under, a blanket of sleep washing over them as they lay in each other's loving embrace.

It was early the next morning that the alarmbell disturbed their sweet slumber and brought them back to reality.

Calleigh looked at Horatio with sadness in her eyes whispering, "Thank you for saving me last night."

"You are welcome, I couldn't let you die now could I," he said, gently stroking her cheek.

"I'm just glad you walked in when you did or it may have had a very different result," she said.

"As am I, so how are you feeling now?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Sad, confused, heartbroken," she answered, hiding in his chest.

"Homeless?" he asked, considering what had happened in her lab.

"Yes, I can't go back there," she whispered, so low that he could hardly hear her.

"Are you referring to the firearms or the lab in general?" he questioned.

She raised her eyes and looked up into his, her was filled with sadness as she answered, "Firearms, maybe all, I really don't know."

Horatio nodded and let his hand stroke her cheek, making her lean against it, closing her eyes as he asked, "Do you need some time off to think about it?"

She opened her eyes to look at him again saying, "Yes, but I don't know for how long."

"You can have all the time you need sweetheart, I will find someone that can step in for you in the meantime," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Can you really do that?" she asked, feeling badly about even requesting it.

"Of course I can," he said, gently letting his free hand stroke over her hair.

"Just promise me to not do any changes in firearms without consulting me first," she said.

"I promise as it is after all you lab even if you do need some time off," he said, before gently kissing the top of her head. Calleigh sighed with satisfaction as she settles better against his chest. Horatio figured that he for once could be a bit late as right now he was more needed at her side than at work.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shattered – Finally home.**_

Calleigh smiled as a shiver of joy ran down her body after firing a gun after having stayed out of the lab for five months. She had finally managed to return to her home after Tyler had messed it up. It was without a doubt her domain and if everyone else messed it up they might as well stay out of it. She had taken it back for a reason.

She fired another round just for the fun of it and put the gun down on the desk in front of her.

The blonde couldn't believe how she could have stayed away for this long and she decided then and there no matter what happened she would never leave this lab again.

"I'm home," she whispered as a tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"Sweetheart?" a certain redhead interrupted her thinking.

She turned to look at her handsome and said, "I'm back, and this time I am staying."

"I'm very glad to hear that sweetheart," he said as he smiled at her, it felt like he had waited like forever for this moment. As in his heart he knew she would return.

"Take me here, now," she said, looking at him with longing eyes.

It was the first time after Hagen's death that she had asked him about that. They had of course been intimate, just not got all the way, it was like something had been stopping her and she in a way had lost her desire for it. Now on the other hand, her emerald depths were filled with lust.

As he walked closer he could even hear her pant even if he hadn't yet touched her. He slowly turned her to face the desk in front of her, letting his hand slide under her top to grasp her breasts. She shivered as she let out a moan implying she was ready for more.

Horatio pushed down her white pants and opened his fly letting his huge tool slide into her warm cave; first he just rested there, hearing her pant. Feeling her shivering against him, feeling her warm breast in his hands as he gently rubbed them, feeling the soft skin of her neck with his lips.

Calleigh panted louder as she felt the man, the man she loved so dearly started to work his way into her with all his might, harder and harder. She loved every moment, loved that she turned him on so much. Loved how they fit so perfectly together. Loved that he always got what she needed. Loved having him inside her, and also the feeling it gave her when he filled her up. His fluids mixing with hers, making her feel complete, like they were one.

Horatio gave it one last push as she shivered in his arms, emptying himself before very carefully retracting to not cause any harm on her behalf. Still panting, she turned and held on to him, nuzzling against his chest, closing her eyes. No words were needed as their actions said it all. Showed that the Bulletgirl had returned and her lieutenant was more than happy to have her back where she belonged.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: _**In between season 4 and 5 about Horatio and Marisol.

_**Getting Married – Losing a wife. **_

When Horatio pictured himself getting married it had always been assumed that it would be with Calleigh. This however was not the case.

He knew the first time that he met Marisol Delko that it was something special about her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even if he knew that when they got involved she was very ill, in fact he had feared he would lose her, luckily for them both she had beat the cancer.

He also knew for that to happen he had to end it with Calleigh, she had of course as he expected been devastated. However she had understood why he was doing it and therefore wished the happy couple all kinds of luck in their days to come.

The redhead knew there would be no hard feelings on her behalf as they would still be great friends and confidants considering she would always be his second in command and nothing would ever change that.

Horatio looked over at his sleeping girlfriend in his bed, she was slowly recovering, but she was still weak. He just hoped that she soon would be back to her normal self so they could start their lives together and maybe also have a baby as she really wanted that, as did he.

He got up from his chair with a sigh and gently kissed her forehead before leaving her to go back to work. He felt sad about leaving her, but knew he had no other choice than to do so.

* * *

Calleigh spotted the tired redhead as soon as he came in. Out of concern for her ex-boyfriend and boss she walked over and asked, "How is she doing?"

"Better, but still not great," he said and gave her a vague smile, remembering how she once had spoken those words.

"A coffee and some sharing might help," she said and gestured towards the break room.

Horatio nodded as he walked after her, not saying anything.

Calleigh pored some of the bad tasting coffee into two cups and handed Horatio one before saying, "So do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed before answering, "It's just hard, I mean I love her so much, no offense, and I just can't stand the thought of that she might relapse or something happens, so that I in the future might risk losing her."

"None taken as I can see it in your eyes handsome and I really do want you to be happy. I can also tell that you love her a great deal and I cannot even imagine how hard this all must be on you. All I can offer you is my support whenever needed," she said, letting her hand reach out to rest upon his arm.

"That means a great deal to me," he said as his eyes meet hers.

She blushed slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek before she walked out. He just looked after, feeling blessed to have her in his life, before his mind went back to his future wife.

* * *

Horatio sat with his head in his hands next to Marisol's grave. Her last words were still going through his mind. She said she wasn't going to stand him up and then she died. A tear ran down his cheek.

How was he going to get pass this?

He loved her so dearly and their lives were just about to start, then she had been taken away from him again. Sadly he cried, leaning onto her grave site. He felt like he had lost a part off himself.

"I love you for always," he whispered as he slowly got up and walked back towards the car.

* * *

As he reached it he called his second in command saying, "Can you please come, I don't think I can spend the night alone, all I see is her."

"Of course, I will be there in less than an hour," Calleigh answered before hanging up.

* * *

That night Calleigh held her handsome as he cried over his dead wife, it was now five days since they put her into the ground. For five days she had seen him fall apart over and over. It had been hard on her as well as she still did love him and it tore her apart to see him that heart broken. The young blonde gently let her hands run through his red hair to soothe him.

Horatio closed his eyes to shut the tears out, yet he continued to cry.

"Will it ever stop hurting," he asked the woman he trusted with more than his life.

"In time the pain will die away, but I don't think it will vanish completely," she whispered.

"Thank you for coming so fast," he said.

"You are welcome and you would have done the same if it was the other way around," she said with a sigh, before adding, "Try to get some rest, I won't leave, I promise."

And with that he finally found rest in the protective arms of his second in command as he had a dozen times before and she stayed for the night to keep him safe and comforted. Mostly because she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him. Not in this current stat, nor did she wished to.

So when the early morning sun peaked in he was still asleep on her lap, her hand still in his hair, no one caring about the angry alarm that was trying to wake them. They both were way gone and would be for some time yet.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Going Under – Drowning in emotions.**_

Calleigh was frustrated; in fact she was as frustrated she had ever been. The reason for this was simple; she had stumbled over her ex-boyfriend Jake while working a case and now old emotions was working their way to the surface.

With upset eyes she looked over at Horatio, her current boyfriend that was now trying to puzzle her new DVD together with her TV so they could watch a movie.

Only she was not in the mood for that anymore, she wanted to get Jake out of her mind, but she didn't know how.

Why did he have to show up when everything was going so great?

He always had a tendency to do that, to work his way into her life and mess it up when she had finally managed to get everything back on track.

She let out a groan of dismay, making Horatio look at her and ask, "Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"Fine, just fine," she said calmly with a deep sigh.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her.

"No…I am not," she answered honest.

"Is it the fact that you almost died today that is getting to you?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I just can't get that out of my head, it was really scary," she said, it wasn't all a lie as it had really freaked her out.

Horatio nodded before he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms whispering, "You are safe now."

"Promise you will always keep me safe," she whispered, afraid of that she might do something with Jake. Afraid that she might lose him.

"I promise sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, pulling her closer, nuzzling her.

"Handsome, will you hold me close tonight?" she whispered.

"Don't I always?" he asked, confused about her request.

"You do, I just now more than never need to feel you near, know that you are there by my side," she said, in her mind she was silently panicking.

"I will hold you close all night," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, wondering why she was panicking all of a sudden.

"Thank you," she whispered with a huge yawn, she was suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"Do you want to go to bed instead of watching a movie," he asked with a tiny smile.

"Mhm," she answered getting up a bit faster than him, looking at him with scared eyes.

"Shhh I'm coming," he said as he got up, put an arm around her and guarded her to the bedroom.

* * *

That night Calleigh held on to him hardly, like her life was depending on it. Even in her sweet sleep he grip didn't seem to loosen up. Horatio tried to stroke her to make her calm down, but realized it was a lost cause. She was terrified, of what he didn't get. He only knew he had to be there for her, trying to help her thought it, getting her to understand that he would never leave her side.

* * *

In the early morning the couple made passionate love while showering. Calleigh after turned to face her handsome redhead, kissing him deeply before nuzzling him. As she slowly got more awake she realized how much she loved him and most likely always would. He was for her the one and only as no one understood her the way he did, no one respected her more and no one made her feel like he did.

She smiled at him, starting to feel less scared than the night before, knowing that nothing she did could break them apart.

* * *

Feeback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Internal Affairs – The End.**_

Horatio was sitting in the break room, he was holding Natalia closely and she was crying sadly against him. She had had it tough the last couple of weeks as her ex-husband had been found dead and she was a possible suspect.

It had been taking it tools on her, just because it had brought old memories back and right now, she needed all the support she could get.

He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her back in a very loving way, trying to calm her, as that used to work with Calleigh. And surly it did with Natalia to, as in time her sad sobs died away and she gathered herself enough to pull away whispering, "Thank you for being there for me."

"You are welcome Natalia, are you feeling a little better?" he asked, looking at her, there was concern in his sapphire yes.

"A little, but I think that right now I could use some rest," she said as she slowly got up.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he asked her.

"No, I'll be fine, but if you don't mind all too much I could really use tomorrow morning off," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," he said and gave her a little smile.

"Thank you, well see you tomorrow then I suppose," she said with a sigh, before leaving the locker room.

He looked after her for a second before he opened his locker door and heard another female voice say, "Ehm."

"Sweetheart," he said, closing the door, looking at her.

"Oh no, I saw that you were kissing her head an all of that," she said, she didn't sound too pleased.

"I was only comforting a friend, it is not like I am all over her like you are with Jake," he said, as he was not to blind about how his girlfriend looked at her former boyfriend.

"I never did anything with him," she defended herself with rolling eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you don't want to, I can see it in your eyes," he argued.

"I was not the one that a moment ago kissed another," she snarled.

"On the head Calleigh, on the head," he spat back.

"Whatever you say handsome," she said.

"You know what seems like you are only using that as a reason to break us up, which means you have been thinking about it for a while," he said.

"I have not, don't be absurd," she said.

"Do you still love me," he asked her with a sigh.

"I do," she said as she did.

"Do you still love Jake?" he wanted to know.

"I…I don't know," she answered as she was still not sure about how she felt, she felt more torn between the two of them than ever before.

"Calleigh…listen I love you with all my heart, but I don't want to stand in the way if you rather want him," he said honest.

"Don't do this," she said, tears were starting to appear in her eyes now.

"We both know it's the right thing to do," he whispered.

"Hold me," she required.

He wrapped his arms around her, the woman he loved as he had did that day Tim had died a little over two years back, they both knew without speaking more words that it was the end of their relationship. At least the romantic one.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dangerous son –It's complicated.**_

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, Eric and Jake and the scenes that went on between the three of them. Calleigh and Jake was the new hot item, while Eric was the jealous bystandard. He could see the look of hatred and jealousy in Eric's brown eyes every time he looked over at the loving couple. He could see Jake showing her signs of affection, but she was just giving him the not at work look, even though he could see some affection in her green eyes.

What did she see in him either way?

The redhead shook his head as he looked over at his old sister-in-law. She eyed him before looking down in the ground blushing. She was now a window with a rebellious son.

Horatio had never tried to make a move on her after his brother's death as he considered it wrong, the thought was tempting, but still.

He then looked over at the young boy that right now was outside the police station. His son Kyle.

He was now sixteen and had certain similarities to him, like his red hair.

His mother, Julia Eberly, one of his former girlfriends, which he had loved a great deal, but in time had been forced to leave. He assumed the reason for him not knowing about Kyle was the way he hadn't told Julia his real name and she would therefore have no possibilities to track him, even if she wanted to.

He looked over at the loving couple in the hallway and Kyle in one of the interrogation room, wishing life was different. This was not the way he planned to get a son into his life; his plan was to have it all from the start. He wanted to have one with someone he loved. Like Calleigh.

Calleigh, that ship was long gone now that he was with Jake and even if they ended it and she would want him back, she wouldn't want a teenage son in addition. That he was sure off.

How did everything get this screwed up?

All he wanted was to have her back and share the rest of his life with her. He sighed and shook it off, before going inside the room to ask his son some more questions regarding his case.

* * *

Calleigh looked over at Horatio; he was sitting in the break room, looking really sad. He had done that a lot lately. She had of course tried asking him about how he felt, but he seemed to be shutting her out.

Then again, what could she expect now that she was with Jake.

Her Jake…

They had a very complicated past and had broke it off due to different work fields. He wanted to go undercover and she didn't want to sit at home waiting for bad news.

He was undercover… Not much had changed there, although he said he wanted to change to Miami PD. A tiger however seldom changes its strips, so even if he worked there, some of his habits stayed behind.

He loved her that much she knew for sure, and she loved him. She did however not like that he was so rough all the time.

"Handsome, I miss you," she thought looking over at her Horatio. She knew that he in a way always would be hers.

"Babe, are you coming?" she heard Jake yell from the elevator.

She didn't respond, just turned and walked towards him, wishing she was walking in opposite direction, to her handsome.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Note: _**I know it's not like Calleigh to do something like that, but needed a building block for the next chapter

_**Stand Your Ground – Frustration.**_

How the hell did it get so messed up?

Calleigh could only think one thought, "Jake!"

She was glaring at Rick across the table, how did he dare questioning her like this.

So she had only been having one drink, the rest was Jake's, why couldn't Rick just leave her alone, she was having a hard enough time as it was. She had somewhere along the way of yelling at him stopped listening to what he was saying.

She didn't care; she just wanted to get out of the room, away from the looks and into hiding. And she wanted to talk to Jake about the whole affair as well.

Why did this have to happen?

All she wanted was a day off to relax and then she ended up at the wrong place to the wrong time.

"Please stop, I can't take this anymore, I need air," she thought, looking at Rick that was wrapping things up.

Rick sighed as he stopped the interrogation and let her leave the room, and the petite blonde hurried out.

* * *

As the door to the locker room closed behind her she let down her guard and let her tears fall. She just sat there, head in her hands, crying.

Just then when all seemed so lost, a soft velvet rumble broke the silence, "Calleigh, sweetheart, are you OK?"

"No, I'm not, not at all," she said, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Come here," he said and opened his arms.

Calleigh didn't once doubt as she took comfort in his embrace, still crying. She held on to him hardly as she was afraid to let go. Her tears were drenching his shirt, but he didn't care as his only concern was her.

"Shhh, I'm right here, everything will be OK," he whispered in the softest tone.

"How can it ever be when it's all messed up," she whispered back, looking at him with sad, emerald eyes.

"By finding a solution and work your way pass it, I will be there with you every step of the way, if you want me to," he said.

"I do, I can't do this alone," she said.

"I thought you had Jake," he said surprised.

"Well, all of this is halfway his fault," she admitted with a sigh.

"I should have known, want me to talk to him?" he offered.

"No, no, I will do that, but thank you for offering," she said.

"You are welcome, now is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" he asked.

"There is, but we really shouldn't do that," she said, looking down in the ground.

"I would agree," he said, before pressing his lips hardly against her, pushing her down on the floor, before she could react.

Calleigh let out a moan, not caring about Jake and neither did Horatio as they both needed each other so badly. She needed him for comfort and to feel something again and he needed her to feel complete. Calleigh deepened the kiss, begging for more as her handsome would soon give her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dangerous son –It's complicated.**_

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, Eric and Jake and the scenes that went on between the three of them. Calleigh and Jake was the new hot item, while Eric was the jealous bystandard. He could see the look of hatred and jealousy in Eric's brown eyes every time he looked over at the loving couple. He could see Jake showing her signs of affection, but she was just giving him the not at work look, even though he could see some affection in her green eyes.

What did she see in him either way?

The redhead shook his head as he looked over at his old sister-in-law. She eyed him before looking down in the ground blushing. She was now a window with a rebellious son.

Horatio had never tried to make a move on her after his brother's death as he considered it wrong, the thought was tempting, but still.

He then looked over at the young boy that right now was outside the police station. His son Kyle.

He was now sixteen and had certain similarities to him, like his red hair.

His mother, Julia Eberly, one of his former girlfriends, which he had loved a great deal, but in time had been forced to leave. He assumed the reason for him not knowing about Kyle was the way he hadn't told Julia his real name and she would therefore have no possibilities to track him, even if she wanted to.

He looked over at the loving couple in the hallway and Kyle in one of the interrogation room, wishing life was different. This was not the way he planned to get a son into his life; his plan was to have it all from the start. He wanted to have one with someone he loved. Like Calleigh.

Calleigh, that ship was long gone now that he was with Jake and even if they ended it and she would want him back, she wouldn't want a teenage son in addition. That he was sure off.

How did everything get this screwed up?

All he wanted was to have her back and share the rest of his life with her. He sighed and shook it off, before going inside the room to ask his son some more questions regarding his case.

* * *

Calleigh looked over at Horatio; he was sitting in the break room, looking really sad. He had done that a lot lately. She had of course tried asking him about how he felt, but he seemed to be shutting her out.

Then again, what could she expect now that she was with Jake.

Her Jake…

They had a very complicated past and had broke it off due to different work fields. He wanted to go undercover and she didn't want to sit at home waiting for bad news.

He was undercover… Not much had changed there, although he said he wanted to change to Miami PD. A tiger however seldom changes its strips, so even if he worked there, some of his habits stayed behind.

He loved her that much she knew for sure, and she loved him. She did however not like that he was so rough all the time.

"Handsome, I miss you," she thought looking over at her Horatio. She knew that he in a way always would be hers.

"Babe, are you coming?" she heard Jake yell from the elevator.

She didn't respond, just turned and walked towards him, wishing she was walking in opposite direction, to her handsome.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**Resurrection – Why couldn't you have told me?**

"Why couldn't you have told me?" Calleigh raged against Horatio. They were standing in his living room.

What she was referring to was him facing his own death without telling her.

The only one he had told was Ryan…Ryan. Calleigh was furious. How could he do that to her, she was his sweetheart. They shared everything with each other.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I could have done that," he said with a heavy sigh; looking at his infuriated girlfriend.

"You stupid, stupid man," she said; as she started to beat him hardly.

He did nothing to stop her. After all he did deserve this for leading her behind the light. He should have included her. He should have told her what she was planning. Instead of hurting her, letting her know he was dead.

He let her beat him over and over, until she run out of energy and fell to her knees in front of him. The he sat down and held her as she cried. Angry tears. He knew she most likely would make love to him later. In anger…In relief…Full of passion.

"Yes I am a very stupid man," he agreed with her.

"Never, ever pull something like that again. Do you hear me?" she whispered; hiding in his chest.

"I promise you I won't," he said; leaning his head on top of hers.

"Good," she said exhaling.

"So are we good?" he asked; Better to be safe than sorry.

"Not yet, but we will be," she answered truthfully.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Together at last.**_

It was a lazy morning in the middle of June. Calleigh were lying on top of her husband, still watching as he slept beneath her. It was their day off. The first in ages. In that occasion they had made love through the whole night. They had only fallen asleep a couple of hours before.

She smiled at him; he was still handsome, even after seven years of marriage.

In fact today was the morning after their wedding anniversary; which would explain why they had taken the time off. They always did, it was a tradition to them.

Calleigh slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom; not to wake him. She had to throw up. Morning sickness. She had managed to keep it from his thus far, but wouldn't be able to much longer. Not that she planned to hide it any longer. She had planned to tell him the night before, but she never got that far. So instead she had decided to do it as soon as he woke up.

Like that time about eight years back this wasn't planned, that however didn't mean it wasn't welcome. Calleigh flushed the toilet with a sigh and went back to bed. Again settling on the top of her husband.

"Up already," she heard him ask; his eyes still closed.

"Had to go to the bathroom," she answered.

"The little one is making you ill in the morning, isn't he," said Horatio.

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"You haven't had your period in a while and I noticed you've been a bit ill in the mornings lately, so I just assumed," he said.

"And here I thought I managed to hide it from you," she said with a sigh.

"You didn't, but I must say you did a good job by trying to do so," he said, opening his eyes and kissing her forehead.

"So how do you feel about it?" she asked; worried he didn't want a baby anymore.

"I'm absolutely thrilled by the idea of becoming a father again," he said and smiled brightly at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am sweetheart, how do you feel about it?" he asked her.

"I am really happy that it happened and that this time we are together for it," she said, nuzzling his chin.

"As am I sweetheart, as am I," he said and kissed her lips very gently as his hand stroke over their unborn resting place.

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)_**  
**_


End file.
